A rose of war
by Star-Bunny-Honeybee
Summary: Ana Buam, a young Ballerina turned war nurse finds herself falling for her new next door neighbor. But with war from fascist rule looming over head, will their love bloom before Dimitri leaves for war or will it fall? R&R first history fiction so be nice!
1. Chapter 1: the new neighbors

_Hey there its me honeybee! Uploading something new here, a story (well actually it was a ongoing dream I had but that's another story.) Its a original story yes i know this is for fanfiction but I thought I'd post it. please don't flame its not very nice... all character belong to me :(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Birmingham England, september 16th 1939.<strong>_

It was late in the afternoon when she heard her mother calling from inside the house. Sighing Ana rose from the old swing on which she had been joyously perched upon. Mother always needed her to run an errand, but that was alright the girl never really minded going out on the little excursions.

Hurrying into the manicured house she found her mother in the kitchen pulling a pie fresh form the over, the smell of blackberries wafted into her nose. Silently she waited for her mother to finish setting the pie on the counter. Ana wondered what the special occasion for mother never made Blackberry pies, only peach cobbler and apple.

"Yes Mother?" A smile sparkled on the older woman's face as she gazed down at her daughters approach.

"Ah dear we have new neighbors moving in" Interest lit up in the young woman's eyes as she pulled the hem of her sleeve idly.

"And I want you to bring this pie over to them when they arrive."

Nodding she headed back out to the garden, the flowers of late summer bloomed. A hum of contentment escaped her lips. Birmingham was always beautiful in the summer, the town always thrumming with excitement and activities before the weather turned icy.

Sitting back on her swing she waited, twirling the old ropes around and around in a lethargic movement. Ana Buam looked up at the tree whos leaves where starting to turn copper with autumn and wondered what kind of people her new neighbors were going to be. Were they nice or mean? Did they have children? Were they old? Did the family have a dog or some other pet? The bombardment of questions that fluttered around her head was starting to give her a headache. Dark blue eyes crinkled as she scrunched her freckled covered nose in distaste.

So instead of letting her mind over analyze she decided to wander the garden, picking flowers that she favored and slowly forming a bouquet that even her Father would be proud of. After an hour or so she heard the distinct sound of chattering from over the trimmed hedge. A rush of excitement. It must be the family. Giggling she trotted into the house, stopping at the hall mirror to check her appearance. With not a strand of strawberry blond hair out of place she grabbed the pie from the counter and headed out to the front yard. Peeked over the hedge she spotted the car, but not the people.

Walking over to the house Ana trotted up the steps, knocking on the door's hard oak tentatively.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

_Guess they're not here._

The thought panged her slightly, so much for getting all excited. Sighing she turned, almost bumping into someone as she took the first step. Glancing up she found a boy.

No a young man.

She gulped.

A huge young man.

Ana blinked realizing that she had been staring. How rude of her, especially since they were soon to be neighbors. This was a bad way to start off.

_But he sure is something to look at._

The thought sent her eyes looking down at the pie. The pie, that's why she had come here to begin with.

"Ah...um this is for you." She held it out quickly, looking everywhere but the boys face.

"Dimitri what are you doing?" a high lilted voice danced into the awkward silence, Ana's head shot up to see a girl with dark hair skip up the steps.

"Oh Hello!" the girl's face split into a grin, her accent lightly skipping some of the vowels of the words. "Are you our new neighbor?"

Relief swamped Ana as she composed herself, a slow smile tugging on her lips "Why yes actually, I'm from the house next door my name is Ana Buam."

The girl with green eyes grin widened even more so "It's nice to meet you my name is Victoria Baranova, this is my brother Dimitri."

They stood there, before her thought process kicked in yet again. Something must be wrong with her today because Ana seemed to be going in slow motion. "Like Wise Miss Bara- ah may I call you Victoria?"

The other laughed as if she had said something funny. "Please call me Tori."

"Oh okay well Tori this is for you, welcome to the neighborhood from one family to another." Mother would have been proud of her lady like manner; after all she was turning eighteen soon so she must start acting like an adult.

Tori's eyes glittered at the treat before nonchalantly elbowing the elder in the ribs "Can you grab the Pie Dimi? I have my hands full." She smiled innocently at her suitcases before heading inside.

He grumbled and took the pie out of Ana's hands, looking down at the smaller girl. Said girl stared up at the young man who could only be a few years older than she. His shoulders were set in ridged lines that towered over the latter; the boy must have been at least 6'2". Quickly she stepped to the other side of the steps, forcing a smile on her lips as she descended the stairs.

"Well have a good day Dimitri." She slipped out of the side gate which lead to the small alleyway between their hedges and went into her own back yard. The forced smile slipped into a slighted frown. So that was an awkward way to start an introduction.

Mother stood in the backdoor way eyebrows slightly raised. "Well?"

"huh? Oh yeah." The smile was already in place as she kissed her mother's cheek before leaning against the house. "They were nice, I didn't get to meet the parents yet but I met their son and daughter Dimitri and Victoria. They were...nice also."

Mother glanced back "Something wrong?"

Ana shook her head a little too quickly, Mother waiting patient. She knew that Mother wouldn't give up that easily. "I don't think the son likes me."

"Don't be too hasty to judge dear." She left the girl with that and headed back into the kitchen. "Clean up father will be home soon. And also can you run down to the bakery to get some rolls the ovens got the roast in."

The thought of his arrival gave Ana a new pep in her step; she nodded and pocketed the money that the older woman had set in her palm earlier. Just enough for the rolls and something extra for the girl, mother was always doing that. The smile widened at the funny little tradition they had adapted as she exited the garden and headed out into the street, taking but the quickest glances towards the new residents of the once vacant home.

Ana Buam walked idly down the lane and vanished into the evening crowd. A smile painted on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2: A budding friendship

_Hey just putting some translations up here so you guys don't get confused Its in Russian so i'm writing it in the English alphabet to make it easier. ENJOY!_

_Trudno means difficult_

_Da means yes_

_udivitelʹno prosto krasivye means "amazing...just simply beautiful!"_

_Prekrasnyĭ means wonderful..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Birmingham England, September 20<strong>__**th**__** 1939.**_

The morning was crisp with early autumn as Ana Baum walked down the side walk, pulling her satchel onto her back as she headed to school. A quaint smile spread across her face as she headed down the narrow lane.

Footsteps echoed behind her, glancing back she watched Victoria rushing out her front gate and heading for her with her brother in tow. Waving at the two she slowed and let them catch up. It's not like they were going to be late for school anyways. The building that held their education was only five blocks away.

"Hello! Ana how are you this morning?" An arm looped through hers, a smile that brightened the little Russian girls face so much that it seemed contagious.

"I'm fine thank you." Ana's own smile grew wider; it had been a few days since she had seen the new residents of the neighborhood due to her mother's constant errands and her dance lessons. "And how's the unpacking going?"

"Great we finally finished with it." Victoria laughed lightly, as if unpacking only a few boxes had been such a daunting task for her. "We're all settled in."

The small group walked along the main road, chatting about the weather and how school was going to go. Dimitri seemed somewhat vague in his answers when they tried to involve him in the conversation, so instead the two girls let the eldest walk behind them in silence.

Victoria tightened the tie on her neck slightly as they approached the school gates; she shrank back next to her brother when the three passed through. Boys from the public school took to whistling as they pulled long and toxic drags on their cigarettes. Rolling her eyes Ana glared back, to find that Dimitri was doing the same.

"Are they always that… um annoying?" Ana's eyebrows arched slightly, that had been the first time she'd heard him speak in a coherent volume or not in his native language, which wasn't too bad either but Ana didn't speak Russian.

"Yea pretty much, the scumbag." Turning she waved at them to get their attention, which wasn't too hard since most of the other students ignored them. "Oi you wankers, don't you have your own school to go to?"

The raucous laugh of an answer died out as they entered the school yard. It wasn't too crowded minus the causal student smoking at the edges of the yard. Quickly the trio headed into the building, the halls were bustling with early morning excitement as students hollered and shoved around each other to get to their destination. Turning to the others Ana tilted her head at her new peers.

Victoria was quite the dainty thing, built like a china doll with her wide emerald eyes and rosy cheeks. Her Brunette curls just touched the shoulders. Her blazer and simple skirt showed over her figure nicely, the blonde could tell easily she was going to be popular not only with the boys but with the majority of the girls. That bubbly personality was bound to soften even the most wretched girl they had here at Saint Michael's Secondary school.

The Ana shifted her gaze over to Dimitri, a strong study lad that was for sure. But there were clearly differences between the two, the boys eyes were hazel not emerald and his nose was slightly crooked unlike his sister's. Also not many people in Birmingham were that tall. And his russet brown hair was cut short and parted off to the left; his strong chin was starting to show a 9 o' clock shadow. He was going to be popular also.

Forcing a smile she waved both of them to the steps, a more secluded spot. "So what are your classes?"

"Um Math's, Art, Home Ec., history, choir. With Mrs. Hannigan, Mr. Williams, Miss Tilly and Mr. O'Malley." Ana shook her head clucking her tongue.

"Mrs. Hannigan is a shrewd woman." She shot a dirty look at the wall before grinning as the girl grumbled her Russian tongue. "And what about you mister silent and brooding?"

He cleared his throat before unfolding his small slip of paper. "History, science, Math's, P.E, literature."

Ana's eyes lit up slightly at his words, a slow smile tilting up her face. She suppressed it quickly. "Oh we have science, math's, and history together, you're a fourth year right?"

He nodded, eyes averted the side. A squeal erupted behind Ana signaling her friends' arrival. Turning she found her old friends Elizabeth, Marie, and Katharine smiling at them.

"Ana so good to see you!" Kat attached herself to one of said girls arm with the impeccable aim that she had gained over the years. "We haven't seen you all summer, are you excited about the recital coming up next month?"

"Ah um great wonderful Kat did you and the girls a have a wonderful time at your estate in London?" Prying her arm away from the latter she gave all of her friends a hug, it had indeed been a long and dull summer without them.

"Who are these two?" Liz gave Keegan and Tori a reproachful look "Pick up some strays along the way dear?"

Marie gave Liz a pointed look "Lizzy behave yourself, that was quite rude."

"Oh these are my new neighbors; this is Victoria and Dimitri Baranova." She glared at Elizabeth; the girl was always doing that. "Sorry about that she seems to forget her manners sometimes."

The siblings looked at each other before turning their shoulders slightly and whispered something to each other. Victoria punched her brother in the arm and turned him back to the girls.

"Privet Girls, very nice to meet you." The man grumbled almost inaudibly.

Liz assessed the two her cat like emerald eyes, grazing the boy up and down slowly before she stuck up her nose and mumbled about getting to class early. Marie reluctantly followed after with an apologetic twinkle in her eyes. "See you at ballet practice dear."

They stood there for a moment, Ana contemplating on Elizabeth's actions. Usually she only gave that look when she was scheming something.

Sighing she smiled at Kat and the two siblings, letting Kat blabber about how London was during the summer and they just nodded. Soon it was time for her to leave, waving Ana's old friend skipped into the crowd and headed for homeroom. Victoria also said her goodbyes as she headed toward Mrs. Hannigan's room, a frown pressed upon her lips.

The walk to homeroom wasn't too unpleasant, it was just quite. But for some reason Ana couldn't help but want to ask questions about the new family. that wasn't any of her business though, if they wanted her to know they would tell her.

"You take ballet?" Eyebrows slightly arched as she glanced up at the boy next to her.

"Yes, intermediate Royal dance academy." When she got no response she pouted slightly. "I take pointe ballet."

"Da I figured by the way you walk, but why is pointe...is it not..._.trudno_?"

Silence was a side note to the confused glance she gave the taller one.

"So-"

"Ah-"

They both stared at each other before muttering a "sorry."

Ana smiled, brushing her bangs out of the way "it's alright it's my fault go ahead."

The boy took a moment together his thoughts before a small smile tugged on his lips. "Ah sorry about...this um I'm not very good at...speaking English it is my sisters…forte."

"It's okay I understand it must be hard moving from another country, if you need help learning English I can always help. You... just seem to be unable to conjoin your sentences is all. Your English is very good for just moving here." She smiled, it sounded like he had cotton on his tongue.

More silence. A few more steps toward the door.

"If you don't mind, may my sister and I come watch you... practice sometime?"

Before she could answer they were at the class door being herded in by late comers, settling down they waited for the teacher to arrive.

* * *

><p>Dimitri stared at the board as the teacher lumbered in, writing his name on said board with lazy movements.<p>

Mr. Williams.

Well the man didn't seem all too thrilled about even being in the classroom. But couldn't he say that for at least half of the class? Sighing he picked the book that the teacher handed out with disinterest. The young man let his mind wander as Mr. Williams lectured about the history of his new homeland that was Britain, staring at the blackboard his thoughts were brought back to the girl that sat across from him.

It was a strange occurrence when they had first met, awkward none the less. He had been minding his own business trying to get into the house as their family unpacked their suitcases from the car. To find the girl standing at their front door. He was about to say something to the girl when she turned and almost bashed the pie that Keegan had failed to observe in her hands onto him.

Needless to say the girl was befuddling. Almost throwing the pie at him in embarrassment, this was a mystery to him since she was only there to give his family a welcoming gift. It was a nice thought and it was the thought that counted.

He dared a glance over at the girl named Ana Buam; she was diligently scribbling something down in her notebook. Stopping to seemingly gather her thoughts before taking up writing again. Without the danger of being caught he kept watching her, taking in her appearance.

She was something else that was for sure, nice ivory complexion with long strawberry blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail. She was wearing the girl's uniform of a straight skirt, dark stockings, a white blouse and a sweater. Most girls that Keegan had been mildly interested in back in Moscow were strong and proud while this girl there seemed somewhat fragile and kind. And he had to admit it was nice to find a girl that understood of his speech predicament.

"Mr. Baranova would you like to answer my question?" His head shot up, staring at the teacher.

Dimitri opened his mouth before closing it, glancing at Ana who nodded encouragingly. God those eyes of azure were like pools. Quickly he cleared his throat and looked back at the teacher. "Repeat question?"

The teacher sighed "great a foreigner, alright what nation has recently left Great Britain to become an independent nation?"

He waited slightly, mulling over the question before a slow smile pulled across his lips "Ireland correct?"

"Correct." Mr. Williams muttered under his breath before turning back to the board.

Leaning back in the stiff desk chair he frowned out the window, these were seats awfully uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Ana rushed out of her last class of the day, sighing contently that it had gone so well. Most of the students were already gone by now, and she would have been to but she had to ask her literature teacher if she had a copy of <em>pride and prejudice<em>. Making her way out of the school she found Dimitri lounging against the far wall a few of the other boys. Namely Josh Smith, Mathew Green and George Showman who were laughing at something that Dimitri had said.

Josh smile turned into a smirk as she walked up to the small group.

"Well looky ere' we got ourselves the little Ana." She sneered at him and nodded her regards to the others; it's not that she had a problem with these boys it was just Josh really ticked her off.

"Oh shove it Josh." They laughed gleefully, minus Dimitri who frowned at josh. "Anyways have you seen Victoria? I have practice today so I thought it would be good if you could watch my practice today instead of Thursday."

The other boys glanced between Dimitri and Ana before Josh burst out in a chuckle. Wrapping an arm around her neck. "Wait you know im'?"

"Yes you bloody idiot." She growled ripping away; he only smirked and pulled out of the reach of slapping distance. "And you best keep your hands to yourself."

"Aw don't be that a way baby." Josh lit a hand rolled cigarette and blew the smoke out in an O.

George shook his head. "Josh-"

"I'm going to find Tori, if you want to hang with these bums go ahead. Good day. "

She stormed off with her jaw set, not even blinking as the boys laughter started up again. A pang shot through her.

_Stupid jerks._

Ana didn't find Victoria but Marie at the gates with a note from her new neighbor as an apology for her absence. They hurried along the sidewalks of east Birmingham to the Academy of Ballet Etudes. They changed without much talking.

Walking up to the barres that were opposite of the grand piano and started her usual routine of stretching, flexing her body so it wouldn't lock up as she danced.

"Good Morning Class!" Came a loud voice. A woman was walking in, dressed in a long sleeved prune coloured leotard and long black peasant skirt. Her dark brown hair was done up in a high, regal bun. She was followed by a thin man with studious black glasses. He took up his place at the piano without hesitation. The woman, however, stood at the front of the room, her lined face smiling darkly. Everyone stood up. And she was quick to do the same.

"Alright, everyone to the Barres. Mister Woolston if you please," she indicated to the pianist. He started up a medium, plonky tune. Everyone hurried to the Barres. Ana felt her heart swell in anticipation. It was good to be back in the studio. "And a one two three four," Madam counted, "and a Demi plie in first if you please. And down two three four and up two three four."

She lowered down easily, legs bending effortlessly, and then up again, feeling the happy pull of her leg muscles. "Grande plie and down two three four and up two three four. Now four more if you please."

She began to walk round the class. "Pick up your arm if you please, Miss. Stanley and now tendus in front in one two three four and side two three four and back two three four. And again. Keep those heads up!"

They continued on and on, the simple exercises that every technique class began with. The barre lesson went on for a good ten minutes more before the class got to Pointe. "Now ladies plie in two three four and up on the Pointe two three four and down to fourth two three four and up again two three four." Ana was onto her platforms and back easily, relieved that she hadn't failed to get up like she used to.

They moved to the centre after the exercises For the last few combinations, Madame Cox showed them the combinations and then called the a group up in sixes so that they had enough space. "None of you are getting this! It's four steps then pique left and right then and step turn step turn and two steps grand jete and two steps grande pirouette, then end in an arabesque, left leg back." She clapped her hands, "Come on, better this time!"

Somehow Ana ended up in the front row with Lauren on her right and Marie on her left. "Alright and a one two..." She stepped up to point, then did those tiny steps across the floor, her arms rising and falling, then two quick steps out on either side. Then the girl launched into a leap, feeling the air whoosh past her. "Keep those legs strong Miss. Mallory! Very nice Miss Buam! And now a step turn, step turn step turn, and into the pirouette. Good keep it going and arabesque!"

Ana let her leg out behind, balancing on just the toes of her right foot. "Now hold it, hold it!" Quickly she heard Lauren drop away on her left. "Hold it! Hold it girls!"

Her leg felt sore, but she toughened my resistance, reminding herself to breathe. She heard the others break behind me, but she held on, breathing in and out, in and out.

"Ow!" Marie let out a small cry. The piano stopped abruptly.

"Keep holding it, Miss. Buam," commanded Madame Cox quickly, taking no notice of Marie. Ana looked in the mirror, something she strangely didn't do very often, and saw that her friend was on the ground, holding her ankle.

Madame Cox gave her an analyzing look, as if she was trying to figure the younger one out. Ana just tried to stay standing, unnerved by her stare.

Eventually, as if she'd decided something, she snapped her fingers, "Mister Woolston continue playing." The pianist started up again. "Slower this time, if you please, adage, adage" he slowed down into a flowing tune. "Alright Miss. Buam, let me see you to turn, keep your posture, yes, that's it, all the way round," Ana's leg was getting extremely sore here, "and now down into fourth," she lowered, remembering to keep her composure, even though all the girl wanted to clunk it down and go have a break.

"Alright now into a front arabesque, raising your arms. And a back arabesque, same leg. Very nice. And now step to your left," Ana did so, "now let's try a developpe."

She took Ana through several more moves, some she hadn't even done before, but managed to perform. When the music finally finished, the class clapped from behind. She blushed a bright red.

"Well done Ana" said Madame Cox with a short, probably rare smile. "Alright!" She said, turning to everyone else, "class dismissed."

The class quietly shuffled out of the studio, Ana found the teacher by the windows, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Um Excuse me Madame Cox? I was wondering if You would allow me to stay a little longer?"

The other woman gave Ana a reproachful look before nodding, moving towards the door. "I will be in my office Ana if you have any questions. Very clean lines today; I expect great things from you."

Ana curtsied with a smiled and moved toward the barres again, hopping up onto the pointes as she moved down plie.

It was silent in the studio, as she moved the smooth and flowing notes of Debussy's Clair de lune drifted into Ana's head. She moved into the center, bringing herself into a slow pirouette. then as if by magic she found herself arabesque penche, she moved slowly to the music that floated around in her mind.

"udivitelʹno... prosto krasivye Ana!" The loud booming voice broke Ana out of her concentration and without the barre to support her she stumbled and landed hard onto the waxed maple floor. Letting out a cry as her shoulder hit first.

"Oww." She cringed as the pain that shot through her left shoulder. She blinked dazedly up at the ceiling trying to figure out what had just happened. Hands were placed under her arms as she was pulled back onto her feet.

"Ah Sorry Ana are you alright?" She stared at the face before her comprehending that it was Dimitri. She moved back slightly and cleared her throat.

"Yea, you just gave me a fright is all." She rolled her shoulders before stretching her arms out, wincing as her muscles disagreed with her. "I was caught up in my practicing that I didn't know you were here." She looked up again eyes alight with curiosity.

"When did you arrive actually I hadn't seen anyone by the door during the whole time."

Dimitri shifted with embarrassment. "Uh...I followed you and your friend here when you got angry...I found a balcony...up there...and I watched your whole class."

Her eyebrows shot up as she glanced up at where the taller one pointed; there was indeed a small catwalk, hidden behind most of the rafters. It seemed like it was for maintenance or some other function but it was so small that she could hardly believe that she had never even noticed that before. She had been in this room since she was six.

"Oh...Well thanks for coming I guess." She rubbed the back of her neck, a flush crossing her face as she grabbed a long skirt and buttoned up her school blouse over her leotard. Quickly she slipped on her school shoes and headed for the door. The boy followed close behind, carrying her school satchel that had been lain against the door. Peering into Mrs. Cox's office she told her she was leaving and thanked her for letting her stay late.

They walked out into the cool night. "What did you say to me earlier?" She peered up at Dimitri with a quirked smile. Letting her hair out of it pony tail.

"That your dance was amazing...beautiful." He averted his eyes and wrung his hand through his hair. They walked up their lane, a smile slowly crawling across his face.

"Ah I was wondering...would you like dinner?" Ana gave a confused expression "With my family?"

"O-Oh um of course, I would have to ask my parents but I think that would be okay."

Dimitri smiled, quickly picking the smaller girl up and swinging her around in a bear hug. "Da Prekrasnyĭ Ana!"

"Gahhhh can't breathe Dimitri!" She gasped as the breath was shoved out of her. Quickly she was set back down as a hand ruffled her hair. "Okay okay just have your parents tell mine alright?"

"Alright." The glee light up the boys face. She couldn't help but laugh, he was like a child getting a peppermint stick.

"Goodnight Dimitri, tell your sister I said hello also." Quickly she snatched her satchel and skipped to her house, giggling at the thought.

The light of the door opening sent her skidding to a halt. Her father with his pipe in his upturned mouth held out his arms. "Ana kitten welcome home!"

"Papa!" a squeal erupted as she launched into his arms, kissing him on the cheek. "How are you today?"

"Alright and how about you kiddo?" he patted my cheek as we walked into the hall.

"Tired. But good." I kicked off my shoes and set them in the closet. "Ballet went wonderful today, I did a penche by myself without any help."

"That's good dear!" mother chimed from the dining room where she was setting up dinner. Mothers head popped out into the den. "Oh Mrs. And Mr. Baranova wanted to have you over on Saturday by the way, so be ready at 5:30 alright?"

An eyebrow rose slightly at that, funny did Dimitri move that fast? No he couldn't have possibly planned ahead right?

"Alright." They sat down, saying prayer before eating. Ana smiled as she played with her food, her parents chatting about how their day went. A fuzzy feeling was starting to fill her limbs as she thought about the events of today.

_This is going to be a interesting friendship._


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with a bang

_Hey there it's me again! the translations are in English…sorta…so that if you guys want to try to pronounce them if you want…haha enjoy!_ _Ana boit·sya grozy – Ana is scared of thunderstorms._ _Privet – hello _

_efirnyĭ - ethereal _

_kotenok- kitten_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Birmingham England, September 26<strong>__**th**__** 1939.**_

The rain pattered against the streets, Ana quickly made her way down the sidewalk in the dreary afternoon. The only comfort against the chilling rain were rolls that emanated heat against her chest, comfy and hidden deep in the paper bag.

Ana was cold, soaked to the bone, and completely unhappy at how things had turned out.

Irritated she puffed out her cheeks in a pout as she dashed under a closed store's awning. The girl shivered and opened the bag slightly; mist fogged her face as she inspected the pastries. They were slightly dampened from the icy blasts but still edible. Ana looked around, many were on the streets going about their business for days like this were never a hindrance. It was Great Britain after all. But being the daft girl she was Ana had hadn't thought the lovely weather that she had when she exited the house would turn for the worst.

She would have been at the Stanton's café, dry and happy and getting a pay check. But that girl what was her name….Emily? Yes Emily that was her name had snagged her shifted and no one had even bothered to even telegram her. So now she was stuck under an awning, in the pouring rain, shivering.

Taking a roll out of the bag she nibbled on it and leaned against the wood framing. The moist honey bun made her mouth salivate. She took bigger bites until the bun was gone in the matter of a few moments. She looked around, spotting another awning on that hung over a small seamstress shop. Again she made the quick journey through the downpour to the safety of the seamstress shop.

Panting lightly she looked up at the sign.

_Thorn's Tailor Store._

Peeking in the window for the briefest moment she turned back to the rain. It didn't it would let up any time soon. Ana resigned to grumbling and glancing at her watch. It was almost 3:00 and she had less than three hours to bake her set of cookies and get ready for dinner at the Baranova's house.

_This is my entire fault; I'm going to look horrible. I'm going to give the worst impression possible._

"Excuse me miss?" Ana's head shot up to find man standing under an umbrella, his green eyes amused with lips chiseled in a smile. The uniform gave his military status away quite easily.

"Yes?" She glanced down the road.

"Would you like me to walk you home miss? The rain won't let up for a while." The smile was quaint.

"Ah no thank you, I think I'll be fine if I run it." Ana forced a smile on her face, feigning herself as alright. Though her chattering teeth dared to disagree with her.

"Really miss you'll catch a cold please I insist." The young man in uniform smiled again, Ana bit her lip. Mama had always told her to be wary of strangers. But he had a point also.

"Alright but only to the end of my block, my Mama and Papa warned me of strangers." Reluctantly she stepped under the man's umbrella as they hastily made it down the streets of east Birmingham.

The boy gave a jovial laugh. "Quite indeed miss-?"

"Ana Buam." She gave a curt nod, a smile turning up her lips. "And you are?"

"Jonathan black." He bowed almost sarcastically. The rain pelted even more so on the man's umbrella.

Ana gave a low hum, looking ahead. She didn't mean to be rude but you could never be sure about a person and their motives. They turned right on the corner of Fifth and Waverly, headed up the small gated community lane that she had grown up on. She stopped by a lamp post with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Mr. Black."

"John please."

"Alright john." Quickly she snatched a roll out of the paper sack and set it in his free hand. "A gift for your generosity."

And with that she dashed out into the pouring rain, she glanced back grinning at the befuddled soldier as she threw the front gate open and made it safely onto the dry porch. But then she remembered that she was soaking wet, she knocked on the door, teeth chattering violently.

Mama came to the front eyes widening as she took in her daughter, a big cotton towel in hand. "Baby what have I told you about getting caught in the rain?"

"S-sorry Mama, I'll try not to do it again."Ana gratefully took the towel and rushed up the stairs to the bathroom, shedding her sopping clothes and into the already full tub. The hot watch sending shocks up her body as she sank in.

She sat there for a while and let the water warm her bones up again, cleaning her hair as she watched the rain splatter onto the window. Eventually she got out of the now luke-warm water and got changed. Mama had put a set of dry clothes on the toilet.

Ana came downstairs in one of her favorite dresses, a pale rose dress that Papa had gotten in France seven months ago when he visited for a meeting. It fell at knee length and had sweet heart neck line with short rolled sleeves. It was so fitted and comfortable she wished she could wear it for any occasion. But Mama said it was special and it shouldn't be flaunted. Papa had also bought her new stockings and a pair of black leather penny loafers.

Carefully she slipped on the shoes and headed into the kitchen, Mama was whipping something up in a bowl. The younger one made a face as she inspected the bowl, it was indeed cookie dough.

"Sorry honey but these won't be ready in time, you have to be there at 5:30 remember?" that age old smile crossed her mother's face as Ana glanced that the clock.

It was already 5:23

"Crap!" the pointed glare Mama gave shut her mouth right quick before anything else could come out. She paced for the last seven minutes, glancing at the clock and biting her lip. Calming herself she glanced out the window.

It wasn't thundering at least, she shivered at the thought.

She finally got the nerve to go out into the storm –with an umbrella— and hastily trotted up to the safety of her neighbor's front porch. Ana knocked on the door quietly, keeping a wary eye on the sky.

The door opened and Victoria launched herself into a hug. "Ana!"

"Hi Tori," Ana gave a gleeful giggle. Holding out a small plate of cookies that she had made earlier. "Here."

"Thanks, your snacks are just amazing by the way." Victoria in turn smiled and pushed the girl into the house "Oh what a lovely dress."

"Thank you, my Papa got me it when he was in France."

"Ah so this must be the lovely Ana that Victoria has been talking constantly about." A bell like laugh emanated from a room down the hall and with it appeared a tall woman. Her hair dark like her daughters but she had the hazel eyes instead.

"Ah hello, yes my name is Ana." She bowed her head slightly and averted her eyes. She was never really good at keeping conversation around adults. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Baranova."

"No dear the pleasure is mine."

She glanced up at stairs when she heard footsteps; Dimitri was making his way down the steps. He stopped, blinked twice, and headed back up the steps in a hurried manner. Victoria giving Ana a playful wink chased after him.

Ana stood there in awkward silence, that is before Mrs. Baranova led her to the living room. Setting her on the couch and chatted idly with each other.

* * *

><p>Dimitri looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, dragging a hand over his rugged features.<p>

"You know she likes you Dimi." He shot a glare back at his young sibling. Who in turn smirked and skipped back down stairs.

Grunting he patted his face with cold water. Victoria had to be kidding herself, a girl as pretty as that couldn't like a guy like him. Hell he wouldn't even been a _citizen_ if it wasn't for his father. And besides that girl sitting down stair was way out of his league. She was beautiful like a sunflower, willowy yet radiant and cheery. She seemed to brighten days with her happy and kind personality.

Really she couldn't like a man such s himself. Could she?

Finally he decided to come down to find his mother and younger sister were having a polite conversation. Though Ana looked slightly uncomfortable but she hid it well behind her happy personality. A smile popped on her sister's face Dimitri gave a pointed look that could possibly maim at her before setting down in the arm chair.

The echo of the front door opening caught the girl's attention, they turned to find a big burly man walking into the living room. Father had a smile plastered on his aged and weathered face.

"Privet, seems we have a visitor."

* * *

><p>Ana stared at Mr. Baranova. And he stared back with a smile on his face.<p>

"Ana this is my father." Victoria nudged her out of her staring contest; she rubbed the back of her head and looked away.

"V-very nice to meet you Mr. Baranova."

"Please just call me Mr. B"

Ana couldn't help but chortle, she couldn't figure out why she had been so nervous to meet the sibling's parents. They were very nice. The family moved into the dining room, taking their usual seats. Ana stood awkwardly in the door frame for a second.

"Here...you can have this seat." Dimitri pulled out a chair between him and his sister, gratefully she sat down.

Several minutes later they were joyfully laughing at a story that Mr. B was telling them. It was about a time when he went hunting for bear with his own father. Ana giggled at the man's animation as he told the story.

* * *

><p>Dimitri sighed, playing with his braised pork chop. Watching the interaction between his family and their new neighbor. She seemed more at home now that they had gotten something to eat.<p>

"So tell me Dimi, how do you like our neighbor's so far?" Victoria kicked him underneath the table, which in return he glared at her.

Instead of answering he ate the last of his supper. The subject was dropped and he went back to staring at his plate. Every now and then when no one was looking he would steal a glance at the young woman next to him.

"Dimitri?" His head shot up, Mother was smiling at him. "Would you like to be excused?"

He shook his head in decline and continued to stare blankly at his plate, even though his face was carefully made up with disinterest he was intently listening. Soon the dinner had come to an end. His parents retired to the back porch to watch the rain, excusing themselves for a private discussion.

His mother had a sly smile spread across her face as she looked at him one last time and retreated after his father.

* * *

><p>Ana smiled content to be sitting in the living room and nibbling on one of her cookies and curled up on the couch. The dinner had been delicious, the company had been delightful and she was overall thrilled about the day had gone.<p>

Victoria, who was sitting next to her, gave a giggle at her brother who sat at the window seat, staring out into the rain. They listened to reports of the war that was now going on, Papa had told me some of what he had found out at the office but he didn't really want her to listen to it.

The drone voice sounded empathetic at the damages that were in Poland.

"I see your quite fond of the cookies Victoria." Ana in turn smiled as Victoria at a second cookie.

"quite, I will be right back." Shoving the last of her cookie in her mouth the girl skipped out of the room and headed up the steps.

A rumble echoed from the window, Ana shot up ridged but she refrained from doing anything further to show her distress. "Ah well I best be going."

Her gaze locked with Dimitri's, who was now frowning at the statement. "Why?"

"B-because I shouldn't let my parent worry about me being late." Ana stared out the window, a unnoticeable shiver shot through her spine. Quickly she got up and headed out into the hall.

Footsteps followed as the boy was quick on her tail, the frown still evident on his face as she slipped on her loafers. "Let me...walk you home?"

"No...thank you." A crack of thunder sent a yelp form her throat. "I-I have to go."

As she turned a warm hand grasped her wrist. She glanced back at the latter who was just staring at her. Those eyes, they made her shiver with an odd feeling. Crackling flashes of lightning sent her into Dimitri's arms. The deafening every other sound in the house including the small whimper that escaped the girls lips.

"Shh...it's alright." The warm arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug. Slowly he pushed her away enough to bend down to eye level; a small frown was set on his lips. "It's alright."

"N-no its not." She felt like crying, or at least curling up into a ball. A tremor had made its way up to her hands as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thunder won't hurt you Ana." Ana could barely recollect moving but she had now found herself on the couch, a blanket was being wrapped around her. "Just static...in the air."

She shivered and curled up against the arm. Her eyes were closed as she pulled the blanket up to her chin. But she could hear Dimitri reenter the room; another blanket was draped over her.

"What do we have here?" Mrs. B's voice chimed in from the hallway.

A rattle of thunder sent the girl under the covers with a cry.

"Ana boit·sya grozy" the boy stated to his mother, she nodded and clucked her tongue. They had a quick discussion as Victoria came back and sat next to her. Ana peeked her head out, wiping away her watery eyes.

Victoria's mother came over and sat beside her a sympathetic smile on her face. "Are you alright?"

She in turn gave a shaky laugh, sitting up more. "I-is it alright if I lie?"

But in truth she did feel slightly better, the storm had pasted for the most part. Leaving only the sounds pitter pats of rain against the roof. At least her hands stopped shaking. But Ana couldn't stay there all night; her parents ought to have been worried by now. Though they would understand her delay.

"Well thank you for...that, I really appreciate your hospitality and everything." She smiled, unwrapping herself from the blankets. "But I should be going it's getting late."

"I'll walk you home." Dimitri's voice sounded quietly from the window seat.

Ana bowed her head and followed the boy to the hallway, grabbing her umbrella. He opened the door and they set out into the dull misting of rain. Warily she glanced at the sky and looped her arm with the latter. He glanced down, a small smile on his face. They took their time walking the few feet from between their homes.

"Thank you Dimitri." She smiled up at him. The boy was silent, but that was alright with her.

"Um Ana?" Dimitri stopped her at the front gate, gently holding her hand.

The boy flushed, kneeling to her height. Somewhere in the back of her mind Ana was annoyed by the height difference. But that thought was drowned out by the rushing pace that her heart had begun to beat.

"Yea?" Ana's eyes widened as he leaned closer, landing a peck on her cheek. It was soft, almost unnoticeable but the chastised touch sent a flush across her face as he stood back up.

"Here." With that he handed her an envelope and ran back to his house, leaving Ana standing befuddled and lightheaded.

The girl walked through the front yard in a slight trance before shoving the letter in her pocket. Mama met her at the stairs, a slight frown twisting her face. "Ana you okay?"

"Fine." She forced a smile, hugging her mother silently before ascending the stairs. "I'm tired I'm going to bed."

"Alright dear."

"Good night Mama and Papa." Her father was in his office, probably looking over paper work again. She made her way down the hall and into her room. It was big, with its own bathroom and a small balcony that overhung the garden in the back. Ana pulled off her dress and stockings and changed into a nightgown before throwing herself onto the bed with letter in hand.

After propping herself on the pillows Ana carefully opened the envelope, her breath hitching as she pulled out the small slip of paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Ana,_

_It's odd to be writing this, I don't know why I even am. Maybe it's because I don't know how to say it in speaking. But anyways I'm writing this to you...to read. Yes... Anyways I actually enjoy writing this letter because it probably can express my feelings better than I can myself. Earlier I picked up a pencil and a piece of paper and started to write. And while I wrote I thought of you. So here we are in this awkward situation._

_Even though I haven't known you long you I've grown attached. You're an amazing girl, your kind and strong willed. Your dancing is enthralling, you're so graceful and enchanting…you are __efirnyĭ__. I know you don't understand what that means. But it's something that I was wonderful, so please don't be offended; I hope I can watch you dance again. But as I write this it makes me wonder, do you feel the same way? Or is this one sided? Either way I am glad I am writing this to you because I feel as if I cannot contain it any longer. So in this letter that you are reading I was wondering…if you would go out to dinner with me or lunch, whichever is more comfortable for you. _ _Please write me back if you feel the same, __kotenok._ _Sincerely, _ _Dimitri._

She reread the letter over and over, but her heart still seem to stumble over the words. Carefully Ana folded the paper back up and set it back in the envelope. She got up and put the letter in the bottom of her jewelry box. Before turning off the bedside table lamp she looked at the jewelry box. A slow smile slipped across her face as the light was extinguished and she fell asleep.


End file.
